1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a novel device for removing and installing cleats in athletic shoes, such as golf shoes. The instant device utilizes a ratchet system in which additional pressure can be added to easily remove or insert the cleats.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The removal and replacement of golf shoe cleats has been a problem for many years. Many shoe cleat installation and removal tools have been of the type projecting straight from the cleat being worked, and manually pressed down thereon to maintain torque engagement with the cleat. Such tools typically have straight wrench projections of generally rectangular cross-section and have a tendency to become disengaged because there is no means for holding the wrench projections in the cleat wrench torque openings except for manual downward pressure. Means for aligning the wrench projections in the cleat wrench torque openings has also been lacking in such tools. With the downwardly maintained manual pressure required to engage these wrench projections all to often one receives barked knuckles and skinned hands upon accidental disengagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,762 to Acrea attempts to overcome some of the difficulties by disclosing a cleat removing tool with an angled tool for removal of the cleats. Due to the fact that the cleat protrudes through the removal tool, it is difficult to assert any additional pressure directly over the cleat and access holes. Additionally, the user's grip must be removed from the tool every quarter turn for regripping. U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,866 to Berstein also provides the angled tool but has the same leverage problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,639 to Grigalunas discloses a wrench which has a pair of prongs at its end to assist in the removal of the cleats. Although angled to allow for clearance of the cleats, there is again no provision for additional leverage and, if the prongs slip out of the cleat holes, it is easy for the user to hit his hand on the cleat ends. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,610 to Zadina removal and installation of cleats is through use of a two piece system which provides little clearance. Again, there is no leverage possible other than pressing down on the tool and no way to hold it in place to prevent twisting or accidental removal.